


Celebrations

by Sarahmouse



Series: Holiday One-shots in Stark Tower [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: “Be careful not to burn the whole library down in your attempt to celebrate a baby long dead.”





	Celebrations

Loki walked into the library of Stark Tower; floor fifty five. In general it was a good place to hide from the Avengers and the festivities around Christmas. It was silent and mostly decoration free. The library was a place of books and almost meditation especially for Loki. One was able to hide amongst the rows and floors of books. Much like the library of Asgard this was was a place of knowledge and being able to hide in plane sight.

It came as a surprise when Loki turned a corner on his way to hunt for a new pile of books when he spotted Wanda and Pietro. They were standing and huddled, muttering what sounded like incantations, and lighting candles together.

Before he could walk away the twins looked up as they finished saying, “Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, she’asah nisim l’avoteinu, b’yamim haheim bazman hazeh.” They smiled at Loki who quickly turned around and started to walk away.

“Be careful not to burn the whole library down in your attempt to celebrate a baby long dead.”

Pietro stood before him and said, “This isn’t about Jesus.”

Wanda walked up to Loki and gave him a quick hug, “We are celebrating Hanukkah.”

Confusion was clear across Loki’s face, “Isn’t is currently Christmas on Midgard?”

“For a lot of people it is. But unlike you and Thor, we are not Gods. Midgard made its own Gods and religions. Some people believed in you, some believed in nature, others believed in the bible. Different religions made different cultures and ways of celebrating. Pietro and I, are Jewish. As children we moved around a lot but Mother always made sure to bring the Menorah that has been in our family for generations. We couldn’t celebrate for the last few years. We didn’t have many reasons to want to. But I managed to find our Menorah this year and figured it might be nice… Where are you going?”

Loki had begun to shuffle away. He had managed to almost get around Pietro and the corner of books before Wanda took notice. “I thought I would go. Stop intruding on your family and traditions.”

“It’s not an intrusion! We have more than enough Latkes to eat. Besides you’re here, hiding from all the festivities that are upstairs, but that doesn’t mean you need to be alone.” Wanda smiled and grabbed his arm.

For the next few hours the little group talked, mostly reminiscing of times long gone, and ate foods Loki had never really tasted before.

Before they parted for bed Pietro turned to his sister, “You knew he would be there tonight. That’s why we had to celebrate in the library instead of one of our floors.”

Wanda’s eyes seemed to sparkle as she said, “I played the odds. It is what I’m good at remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Jewish and unfortunately don't know much other then what a quick google search could tell me. 
> 
> Suppository Wanda and Pietro are reciting a blessing which translates to "Blessed are You, O Lord our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who made miracles for our forefathers in those days at this time." I hope that is in fact correct.
> 
> Happy Holidays.


End file.
